Construction, earthmoving, and agricultural type work machines or vehicles are often equipped with endless self-laying track chain assemblies for support and propulsion of the machines. Such prior art track type machines, which utilize metal track chain assemblies, generally operate at low speeds and are relatively noisy. More recently, work machines having endless elastomeric track belts have been utilized to perform work tasks previously accomplished by metal track equipped machines. The machines having elastomeric track belts have many advantages over metal track machines and also over wheel type work machines. Some of these advantages include less weight and maintenance, lower soil compaction, lower noise levels, and the ability to travel on improved roadways.
One type of prior belted work machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,115. This patent discloses a work machine having an elastomeric belt entrained about a drive wheel and an idler wheel. Rollers are used to support the elastomeric belt between the drive and idler wheels. The rollers are rigidly connected to a roller frame so as to form a hard bottom for supporting the elastomeric belt. The hard bottom provided by the rollers provides a smooth ride in field conditions. However, at roading speeds on hard surfaces, shock loads applied to the roller frame can be intense. Also, the development of slack in the elastomeric belt can cause the belt to untrack from the drive and idler wheels. What is needed is a belted work machine capable of providing a smooth ride on both soft field surfaces and hard road surfaces. What is also needed is a belted work machine configured to reduce the likelihood of untracking. The present invention addresses these needs, as well as other needs.